Losing My Grip
by paige864
Summary: A disturbance was made in the force.Does the emperor know who it really is or is he just playing with her mind?Sorry not very good at summeries or spelling but please read!


I do not own any of the SW characters. These all belong to George Lucas. I'm just a Fan  
  
**Chapter one**  
As I went to my ship, I didn't bother telling anyone my destination. Hurt and afraid, I wanted to get back at them. Feeling like nobody cared, all the communicators were turned off. Talking to someone was not going to help. The revenge I was seeking was making my blood boil. The enemy will pay for what they have done.  
Lost in thought, a strange light caught my eye. _This is strange. I never have seen anything like this before. It almost looks like a portal camouflaged to its surroundings. _Feeling the ship being pulled by the portal's energy, I tried but failed to turn around. _I wander if this is a trap. If it is, I fell right into it._ All of the sudden, A bright light filled the ship blinding me. Noticing the light getting brighter, I realized it was my ship doing the moving. The ship, catching on fire, was moving faster each second. _I need to land fast before my ship blows up!!!_ Looking ahead of me, I noticed a brown planet. As it came closer, it looked really sandy, and grungy looking. _This place feels very familiar._ Daydreaming too long, my ship came crashing down bringing total darkness.  
  
**Same Day Tatooine**  
  
Deep in meditation, Vader couldn't help but wander._ In all of these years, I still don't know why I came back here. This is one of the last places I would want to be at. _A flashback came to Vader. A flashback he didn't want to see. _("Are you an angel?" "What?" "An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children." "I've never heard of angels." "You must be one of them. Maybe you just don't know it.")_ As the flashback ended, Vader was more disappointed than ever. _This planet reminds me too much her. This is the first place I met and feel in love with her.  
_ Knowing that he shouldn't disturb him, the lieutenant spoke in a low voice," Lord Vader, a ship has crashed landed 38.62 kilometers west of here."  
Vader eyed him "And the reason why you are interrupting me for this is why?" The lieutenant gulped noticing the anger in Vader's voice,  
"I thought we might be able to ask the survivor questions pertaining to the alliance?"  
"Bring the survivor before me. If it becomes a waste of time it is your life!"  
The lieutenant bowed and motioned the troopers over. As they were coming over, Vader felt a strange feeling in the force. He turned around and stared into the eyes of the prisoner. A few moments went by before an officer spoke, getting Vader's attention.  
"Lord Vader, what is it that you want us to do?"  
"Take the prisoner to my ship. We shall leave at once." After that Vader couldn't help but still stare down on the survivor.  
**Death Star**  
Waking up with pain aching everywhere, I looked around, but, for some reason, felt strange and uncomfortable. It was as if, I felt someone coming. The feeling was dark, strong, and hateful. _Wait a minute, it's impossible for anyone to feel someone!!_ I then heard footsteps approaching and stood there motionless, waiting in the darkness. As the footsteps drew closer, the dark feeling grew stronger. Then I suddenly started hearing voices.  
"My lord, she still needs her rest. With all the wounds she had, She is lucky to still be alive."  
Looking at the nervous doctor Vader spoke "The Emperor is anxious to see this young survivor, and do you know what he will do if he has to wait any longer?"  
The doctor gulped and looked at Vader. "She is ready to see the Emperor, lord Vader."  
"That's what I thought." Vader stared at the cell door in front of him. _I sense some glitch in the force._ Without one look at the doctor, Vader spoke "Leave me alone with the prisoner."  
"Yes my lord" As the doctor left, Vader still stood there alone staring at the cell door. _The force is unusually strong in her. She was always strong in the force, but she never wanted to admit it. She is still as beautiful as ever. _Opening the door, Vader walked, in eyeing the young girl staring at him.  
**The girl's point of view-  
** As I heard the door slid open my feet froze. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly a black figure walked in and I couldn't help but stare at him. _What is he going to do with me? He didn't seem too happy about what the doctor said.  
_ "What is your name rebel?" the coldness in Vader's voice made the girl harden.  
"Who wants to know!!!?" I don't know what is happening to me but the more he stood there, the more my feelings kept changing. Annoyed by the girl, Vader could sense that she was being very stubborn and did not want to revel herself. Not having the time to probe her mind, Vader ordered her to follow him through the force. Not realizing what she was doing, she obeyed.  
**The Emperor's Room**  
Hearing the door slid behind me, I came out of the trance and looked at my surroundings. The room was large and dim. The air was cold and had a dark feeling to it. It was almost as if someone was watching me. I looked forward and a black cloak figure was staring at me. Then Vader walked in between us. A few moments passed before anything was said. I then heard the cloaked figure say  
"Vader leave us. I would like to speak with the girl alone." Vader bowed and left. "Now my child let me look at you." I looked back to where I was before. "Don't worry come closer, I want to see your face."  
It felt like two arms grabbed me and was yanking me towards him. I didn't know what to do. I looked strait at him and took four steps then stopped. An evil laugh filled the room.  
"Fine if that is the way you want it." Not knowing what happened to me, but I took some more steps till I was where Vader last kneeled. Then a feeling came over me. I looked closer at the emperor. He looked old and grungy, his teeth green and black as ever. The eyes were dark, but the vibe I got from them was even darker. The emperor looked me over as if he was expecting something. "My, my," the emperor spoke "you haven't changed one bit." Confused I didn't know what to say. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember much of anything. "We used to work together don't you remember? Oh wait you don't." He said as he gave an evil grin. **I can read anything that you are thinking. The force is strong in you. It always has.** The next thing I knew was the door sliding open and closing behind me. Feeling another dark presence, I didn't dare turn around. "Ah Mara Jade, you have arrived just in time."  
"Master I felt that you wanted to speak with me?"  
"Yes, I have you a pupil. I think it is time that you may have an apprentice of your own. You may train her anyway you please. Force strong, I think your guidance might help her. I shall call you when I think she is ready." He looked back at me "Kiarda Naberrie met your master Mara Jade." I looked over to the woman I was assigned to. She was tall and skinny with golden red hair and jade green eyes. Something told me that I might be able to trust her. I just don't trust myself.

Please review so I can know if I should go and work on my other chapters Thanks! Oh and tell me if I need to change anything or if you have any opinions Thanks!!!


End file.
